


Garden of Ackles

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Magical Realism, Permanent Injury, Tentacles, Wheelchairs, magical plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, Jensen Ackles was in an accident that left him in a wheelchair for life. He didn't let that stop him from amassing a small fortune and buying his own mansion at a dirt cheap price - no pun intended. But the mysterious gardens needed some work done, and Jensen couldn't do that with his own power. He hired Jared to be his gardener instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Ackles

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Fall 2015 session of SPN Masquerade on LJ. 
> 
> Spoilers/Warnings:  
> Spoilers/Warnings:  
> Spoilers/Warnings:  
> Spoilers/Warnings: This story involves a permanently handicapped person being 'healed' by a magical/alien plant and growing plant tentacles. If this will trigger/bother you, please don't read.

Jensen doesn’t remember the accident that took his health and mobility from him. He was three when it happened, a car collision that his uncle never saw coming. He has always been told that he was the lucky one. Nobody else survived. 

Jensen’s family received a large settlement from the car manufacturer that had made the other drivers car. There had been a fault acceleration system that had caused the accident. When Jensen turned eighteen, he opened a stock trade account and started investing what was left of the settlement after his numerous hospital stays took more than their fair share.

Now he owns a kickass mansion with handicapped accessible hallways and bathrooms. The gardens, though, those are in horrible disarray. Jensen can’t abide that.

The thing is: he hates going out into the world. He doesn’t even like going to family events. Half of his relatives think he is incapable of doing anything for himself, the other half look at him like he shouldn’t be the ‘drain’ on society that he is. Except, of course, for his uncle’s widow - she glares at him like she still wishes he had died in her husband’s stead.

Life doesn’t have much to offer Jensen out in the open world. Staying in his mansion is the preferable alternative. But if he is to be the jailer to the prison of his own making, Jensen needs to have the gardens fixed. 

They’re truly spectacular, but somehow the previous owner let them overgrow. The one kept hidden away behind lock and key is especially interesting. It is filled to the brim with nontraditional flowers. There are no roses or lilies to be found in it. In point of fact, there seems to be several cold weather plants in its keeping. 

The locked garden is the one that Jensen puts on top priority when he calls the landscaping and gardening business. The company is small, but it has high reviews for competency and care. More importantly, as far as Jensen is concerned, the owner is willing to sign a nondisclosure agreement about Jensen. 

Jensen doesn’t want pictures or even worse _stories_ about him leaking out into the world. He is not a public figure, but money attracts snoops. He cannot afford to have photographers and reporters hanging out at his gates. Jensen’s body isn’t one that will photograph well at any angle. 

When the gardener comes, he is beautiful. He has dimples that make Jensen’s mouth hurt for the want of them. His shoulders are broad and his face handsome. He keeps his long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail, but a few stray hairs seem determined to sneak away from him.

Jared, the gardener tells Jensen to call him by his given name the first time they meet, might be the nicest person that Jensen has ever met. He never looks at Jensen with pity or disgust. He doesn’t assume that Jensen can’t do something just because he lives in a crippled body. 

Jensen wonders if Jared would be so nice if he knew what kind of thoughts Jensen has about him. He watches Jared from windows that are tinted to keep the world from invading Jensen’s privacy the way he invades Jared’s. Not that Jensen is following Jared home and looking through his windows, but the point is that Jensen’s leering is not healthy.

Jared’s tanned shoulders and sculpted abs aren’t exposed to the sun for Jensen’s entertainment. Jared works on the gardens alone because of Jensen’s paranoia. He takes his shirt off when he gets hot. There is no reason he should suspect that Jensen wheels himself to the far end of the house to watch Jared toil away. It is a certainty that Jared wouldn’t treat Jensen so kindly if he knew what sort of thoughts Jensen has about him. 

But Jensen enjoys watching Jared despite the thoughts that plague him about Jared’s certain disgust. The plants gardens start to look groomed and tended, and they provide an excellent backdrop for Jared’s beauty. 

Jensen never dares to go outdoors when Jared is there. For one thing, the sun’s rays will make him feel ill. His doctors aren’t sure if it is an intolerance brought on by his trauma or a condition independent of it. Jensen doesn’t spend time mulling it over. It is just a fact of his life.

But there is another reason that Jensen doesn’t dare to venture to his gardens when Jared is in them. The fear that something unseemly will slip out of his mouth is too strong. Sometimes, Jensen doesn’t even know if that unseemly thing would be words or his own tongue. 

So he waits until Jared leaves for the day and the sun is sitting low on the horizon, casting all of the plants in a red or even purple glow. Jared never leaves when it is still bright out. He says that the summer is only so long, and he is resistant to the idea of getting additional help to tame the wilds of Jensen’s grounds.

He thinks he is fooling Jensen by acting like he is just a meagre employee, but Jensen knows better. He knows that Jared owns the gardening company. Jensen can easily remember Jared’s voice when he called to set up the appointment. He has never seen any evidence of Jared having employees.

There are never any panicked phone calls from people left alone. There are rarely even any calls from prospective clients, at least not that Jensen can tell. He rarely sees Jared receive any phone calls. If Jensen was a normal person, he might find that sad. But he gets fewer calls and texts than even Jared does, so what finger could he possibly point?

The sun is almost down by the time that Jared leaves on a particularly cool day. Jensen can’t blame him for it. The forecast is supposed to be hot for the next three days. 

The third garden is starting to shape up nicely. The plants are starting to grow back from the harsh pruning that Jared had given them earlier. Jared has reset many of the cobblestones that make up the path, making the trip smoother than it was when Jensen toured the mansion as a prospective buyer.

The old owner has some sort of fear of the gardens. Despite the mansion being in her family for generations, she wanted to get rid of it, “Because of those damned plants!” Jensen doesn’t quite understand why she didn’t just pave over the, “damned plants,” but he isn’t exactly sad for her. The discounted price has helped him invest more in the renovations and remodeling. 

As he wheels around the far corner of the garden path, Jensen’s eye catches on a flash of purple. He is no botanist, but even he can tell that it is an unusual shade. Plants that grow on land don’t normally fluoresce. 

Curiosity piqued, Jensen wheels closer towards the color. Perhaps Jared left the cap off some sort or fertilizer. His wheels crunch over some leaves that Jared didn’t finish cleaning up before he left for the day. The wheelchair tips a little, but years of practice mean that Jensen is never in any real danger of falling over. 

More disturbing than the unevenness of the ground is that the fluorescent purple that grabbed his attention is indeed coming from one of the plants. It is oozing what looks like purple sap from the cuts that Jared’s pruning shears left on it.

Thankfully, the plant is still fairly tall even after its pruning. Jensen doesn’t have to lean over very far to touch the plant or its sap. To his surprise, the sap is warm, more like blood than anything else. He half thinks that it is a chemical reaction, and wipes the excess off on his pants. 

He takes another look at the plant, surprised to see that it must be some sort of vine or trailing bush. As he is inspecting the leaves on the vines, he swears that he sees another one of the vines move. The idea is, of course, ludicrous. Even the invasive kudzu in the southern United States doesn’t grow so quickly in a matter of seconds.

Jensen shrugs and puts his hands down to wheel himself out of the garden, but finds that the wheels of his chair have been completely overgrown with vines. They sneak up his hand and forearms, tenacious grip not yielding as he tries to pull away. 

His heart starts beating quickly in his chest as the vines overwhelm him. He screams, but there is nobody around to hear him as the vines lift him from his chair and bring him towards the center of the plant. The last thing he sees before losing consciousness is a blur of purple rushing towards him.

 

~~~~

“Mr. Ackles?” the muffled sound of Jared’s voice itches at Jensen’s brain. Jensen tries to open his eyes, but even that task feels like an impossible task. 

“Mr. Ackles!” Jared’s call sounds louder and more desperate. Now that Jensen thinks about it, he can feel a large hand shaking his shoulder. It’s like his brain is sloshing around in his head. 

“What?” Jensen groans in his best annoyed old man voice.

“Are you okay, Jensen?” Jared asks breathlessly.

The use of his given name is enough to make Jensen open his eyes. Jared’s head is hovering right above him. Jared’s long, brown hair casts shadows in the bright sunlight, making it look like there is a halo around half of his head. 

It occurs to Jensen that he has been staring instead of answering Jared’s question, and the wrinkled frown on Jared’s forehead is his doing. 

“I’m fine,” Jensen grumbles as he tries to sit up so he can better look for his wheelchair. His legs don’t agree with that decision, flailing and _moving_ with the rest of his body. He thinks he kicks Jared in the groin, or close to it by the way he is doubling over and groaning.

Jensen is going to be concerned about that and make apologies soon, but there is a more pressing matter at hand - a very pressing matter that literally arose and is pressing against the zipper of his pants due to the groans coming from his gardener. 

Now, Jensen isn’t exactly a stranger to erections. He has had them before. He knows what they look like and how his looks. He just has never felt one before. The fact that he suddenly can is beyond distracting. And now that he has noticed that he can feel his penis, he also notices that he can feel his legs, feet and even his toes.

No genius scientist is needed to correlate the previous night’s encounter with the purple plant sap to Jensen’s miraculous recovery. Jensen is going to bottle that stuff and make a fortune.

Or he will once he gets the hang of walking. It isn’t as easy as everybody around him has always made it look. At least the freshly tilled earth makes for a soft landing spot as he crashes down.

“I thought you couldn’t walk,” Jared says from where he is crumpled next to Jensen.

“Still can’t,” Jensen points out.

“I mean, I thought you couldn’t move your legs,” Jared clarifies.

“I seem to have recovered from that,” Jensen snarks as he rolls over to face Jared. He thinks that he’ll buy new socks. He doesn’t like the feel of the ones he has on his feet. Come to think of it, he doesn’t like the way his underwear feels either. There is going to be shopping in Jensen’s future: after he learns to walk and apologizes to Jared for hurting his dick.

“Sorry for hurting your junk,” Jensen says.

“My junk is fine,” Jared assures him, “you hit my stomach. I’d have been singing soprano if you hit my nuts.”

“Oh. Well, sorry anyway,” Jensen offers.

Jared grins at him with impossibly white teeth. “Apology accepted.”

They stare at each other for a while. What Jared finds to look at on his face, Jensen doesn’t know. But there is plenty to stare at on Jared’s handsome mug, and Jensen is going to take full advantage of it. He is so distracted by trying to discern the exact color of Jared’s eyes that he doesn’t notice the vine slowly wrapping its way around Jared’s hip until Jared starts blushing.

The smile on Jared’s face turns coy, and his gaze becomes downright flirty. Jensen isn’t exactly sure what to do. There is a vine trying to make time with Jared, but Jared seems to be trying to make time with Jensen. It’s a moral dilemma that Jensen doesn’t want to be facing before he has his morning cup of coffee.

“I didn’t think you liked me that way,” Jared says, voice deeper than it normally is.

Jensen swallows as he feels his cock perk up even more. “There’s a sentient vine,” he blurts out. He almost instantly curses his conscience, but the deed is done. Jared is looking down at the plant trying to make time with his hip. 

“I’d explain,” Jensen says, “but I’m not exactly sure what’s going on.”

“Well, for one thing, you’re growing vines,” Jared tells him.

“What? No I’m not,” Jensen scoffs in disbelief.

Jared places his fingers over the top of the vine and starts running them down the length of it. He seems to be tracing it back to Jensen’s body, but Jensen doesn’t need the confirmations that it is somehow attached to him. He can feel Jared’s touch along the vine. He can’t suppress the shudder of pleasure the sensation gives him, and the leaves on the vine rustle with him.

“Okay,” he says roughly, pulling Jared’s hand away from his vine. “I think that’s enough for right now.”

Jared gives him a knowing look, but mercifully doesn’t mention the bulge in Jensen’s trousers or the flush on his skin. Instead he asks, “Does this have anything to do with that weird plant I was trimming yesterday?”  
Jensen’s eyes widen with realization as he tries to recall the previous evening. The memories seem distant, like they happened years ago instead of just a few hours. However fuzzy his recollections are, the plant has to be the reason that he can feel anything below his waist. It definitely is the only option for why he is growing vines from his body.

“I think they’re cool,” Jared decides, dragging Jensen back out of his reverie. 

“Cool?” Jensen asks as a second vine unfurls from over his shoulder to brush Jared’s hair out of his face. Jared smiles at the touch.

“Yeah,” Jared confirms. “I mean, look at you. You looks healthier than I’ve ever seen you. You can move your legs. I bet you can feel your dick.”

Jensen’s face turns bright red at Jared’s last words.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,” Jared assures him. “Sometimes my mouth runs ahead of me when I’m attracted to somebody.”

The disbelief rolls through Jensen as if it too wants to grow tentacles from him. “You’re attracted to me? With these weird plantacles sprouting from me?”

“Well, not _because_ they’re growing from you, but they’re not a turn off,” Jared informs him. “I’ve always thought you were handsome.”

“Got a thing for pale dudes in wheelchairs?” Jensen asks in a harsh tone.

Jared doesn’t seem offended. “No. I have a thing for strong cheekbones, long eyelashes and green eyes. The freckles don’t hurt either. And you have a nice voice.”

“I’ve heard my lips aren’t bad either,” Jensen adds.

“Those too,” Jared agrees, “but it seemed rude to mention them.”

Jensen bites his lip. He can feel the vine that had been resting on Jared’s hip start moving again. “We should go on a date,” he suggests.

“We should, but that’s no reason that we can’t have fun here. There are mutant or alien plants involved. Why stay with the traditional dating model?” Jared suggests, his sunny grin turning lascivious in a flash.

Jensen feels his heart kick up in his ribs. Though his erection has waned as he talked to Jared, it comes back in full force as soon as Jared leans in to kiss him. It is a dirty, open mouthed kind of kiss.

It isn’t Jensen’s first kiss, but he hasn’t has a romantic entanglement in ages. It just hasn’t been on his agenda. Now that he’s kissing Jared, he can’t think of anything that could be more urgent. Then again, the pressure of his erection against his fly is starting to become more painful than it is pleasant. He thinks getting out of his pants would be awesome.

Apparently his tentacles think the same think about Jared’s pants because when Jensen opens his eyes, Jared’s pants and underwear are down around his ankles. Jensen doesn’t even take the time to think about how he is controlling the vines without conscious thought because Jared’s dick is big, red and pressed up against the red plaid, flannel shirt that he’d for some reason decided to wear.

“You have a nice dick,” Jensen says.

“I’m going to amend that ‘nice’ comment about your lips. You have a fucking great mouth,” Jared replies, thankfully not noticing how awkward Jensen’s comment was. 

Jensen smiles. “Okay, then you have a fucking great dick,” he amends. One of his vines slithers down to start curling around the head of Jared’s cock.

“Oh no,” Jared says.

Jensen’s vine unfurls, reluctantly slinking back towards Jensen’s body.

Jared’s warm hand curls around the retreating vine. “Not that,” he corrects, “your plantacles can keep on doing what they want. I just think it’s unfair that I’ve shown you mine, but you haven’t shown me yours.”

“Then you should do something about that,” Jensen suggests.

Jared eagerly paws at Jensen’s fly in response. He fumbles with the zipper for a bit, then the pressure on Jensen’s erection is mercifully lessened as the fabric parts out of the way. Jensen is uncoordinated as he tries to wriggle and move his legs to help Jared take his pants off.

It is odd how having sensation back in the limbs makes it somehow harder to undress. The instant Jensen thinks about how difficult it is, two vines twist and grab to yank Jensen’s pants of his ankles. One of his shoes goes flying with them.

Jared’s fingers are warm as they slide under the band of Jensen’s underwear to stroke his cock. Jensen lets out a moan at the sensation.

“Feels good, huh?” Jared says, smug tone in his voice.

Jensen narrows his eyes at him as he thinks of a way to knock the smugness right out of Jared. When his hand reaches Jared’s cock, there is already a warm vine tightening then releasing itself over Jared’s entire length. 

As he expected, Jared’s face goes from self-satisfied to lax as Jensen and his vine tentacles massage Jared’s dick. The sight makes Jensen want to kiss him again, but Jared looks like all of his brain power is stuck on trying to keep his hand moving.

Jensen concentrates the tiniest bit, and the plant tentacles that had been massaging Jared’s shoulder is suddenly in his hair, cradling the back of Jared’s skull and pulling him in for a kiss. Jared seems to like it if the way he starts kissing Jensen is anything to go by. 

With how easy it was to move the vine to Jared’s head, Jensen decides to try sending another to fondle Jared’s butt. At first he just brushes it against Jared’s ass cheeks, then he grows bolder. He slides it down Jared’s crack to tickle at his hole.

Jared moans and shifts closer to Jensen. He used his thumb to spread Jensen’s precome over his dick. It feels nice, even better than it did before, so Jensen returns the favor. He lets the narrow tip of his vine flick over the dribbling head of Jared’s cock and smooths the liquid back down over the shaft.

The grunt of pleasure that Jared makes sends another jolt of lust through Jensen’s body. His toes curl and his balls tighten right before he starts spurting his jizz all over. 

It takes a bit longer to get Jared off, but Jensen can’t complain. Without the immediate distraction of his erection to distract him, Jensen can feel the sensations that his vines give as he strokes over Jared’s skin. Being able to touch so much of him at once is overwhelming. To go from fantasizing about a heated glance to actually touching is like experiencing some surreal dream.

Two of Jensen’s vines pull Jared’s plaid shirt open. Jensen used their leaves to brush over Jared’s nipples as he continues to massage Jared’s cock and ass with his other two vines. Jared’s eyes roll back in his head as he comes, and Jensen feels an odd combination of satisfaction and thirst.

Over in a nearby pile he can see the supplies that Jared must have dropped when he’d seen Jensen’s prone form earlier. It is surprisingly easy to cause one of his vines to grow out long enough to snatch Jared’s water bottle from the heap. 

Jensen twists the cap off and guzzles the water down in one long, continuous drink. When he is done, he turns to see Jared intently watching him.

“That was weird, huh?” Jensen says as he looks at the 32 ounce bottle he just downed.

“Hot,” Jared corrects. “Though, maybe we could see if you could adapt to being a house plant? I don’t want sunburn on my ass, and that’s what fucking in a garden does to you.”

“You have experience in that?” Jensen jokes.

Jared shoots him a lascivious grin. “I have all the experience you could want.”

Jensen swallows. He is so going to hold Jared to that promise… right after he figures out how to walk.


End file.
